


Whose Doing

by Quillium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Ragnorak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: This was your doing, Thor says, and Loki does not argue.





	Whose Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I debated whether or not to post this because I did not want to be known as another Loki writer. Honestly, I have the feelings about Loki that I have about Frozen. Good? Sure. But overrated to the point where it does the opposite of endear me to him. But I can't hold the overzealous tenancies of the fans against the character, thus.

_This was your doing_ , Thor says when Father dies.

His voice rumbles, thunder and lightning and his face is lit by a fading light, clouds rolling over and flashes of blue on his fingertips. Fury and anger bleeds into his voice, rare emotions for the jovial, careless Thor who never really felt things deeply (but that has changed, hasn't it? Since his hammer fell to earth, since Odin whispered _let him who is worthy_ ).

Thor is different, now, angry, furious, and he does not jump to blame, but he says it anyways.

 _This was your doing_.

Who is he to argue?

Why should he?

Wasn't he, condemning them to this fate? Sending Father to earth, taking over the realms for a glory that could never have truly been his own, hiding beneath the face of a man that he thought he had loathed?

He could argue.

Insult Thor's incompetence, call him a buffoon, remind him of his fight driven mind and the way that he finds it easier to punch things than to deal with politics and precision.

But what's the point.

Truth rings in Thor's words, _this was your doing_ , so Loki steps into a ready stance.

He's fought Thor before, and he'll do it again.

(He'll fight. But he will not argue.)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was short.


End file.
